


Paopu Fruit

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Kingdom Hearts AU.</i> Myungsoo traces along the edges of the paopu and holds it in front of himself at the point where the ocean dissolves into the sky, where the world stretches on forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paopu Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **halloween 2011: trick-or-treat exchange** for [sunqyeol](http://sunqyeol.livejournal.com/)

Myungsoo traces along the edges of the paopu and holds it in front of himself at the point where the ocean dissolves into the sky, where the world stretches on forever.

"Do we really need it, though?" he asks.

Sungyeol shifts so his toes disappear into the sand. "What do you mean?"

There's a long pause before Myungsoo looks up at the stars; they shine even brighter than the lights of their town across the water, every one of them like their own little world. Not for the first time, Myungsoo thinks about how small his own home is compared to it all.

He doesn't believe in destiny, per se, but he imagines that whatever brought Sungyeol to him must have been something like it.

Myungsoo thinks _our lives are already intertwined,_ but it sounds weird and wrong in his head, so instead he says, "We don't need a stupid fruit to keep us together."


End file.
